


Self doubts and comfort

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Luffy: its self loving hours bitch, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Coby has some self doubts about his and Luffy's relationship. Luffy fixes that.





	Self doubts and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one shot i live-wrote in a discord server. Unbetaed and written like an hour after waking up, so there's prolly some mistakes n it could be better. But, welp, here it is.
> 
> If ya wanna join the discord server, [here](https://discord.gg/hZhGdHC). (It's not mine though, just a op server I wrote this in)

"Is this...really ok?" Coby speaks suddenly, cutting through the silence of the classroom. Luffy looks up from his drawing and turns over to him.

"Hn? Is what ok?" Luffy cocks his head to the side as Coby nervously looks down, fumbling with his hands. 

"Us, I mean..." He mumbles quietly, shuffling around from where he was standing. Luffy only blinks at him.

"Huh?" 

"We're dating, but..." Coby gulps and shuffles around more, trying not to stutter, "is it really ok? Luffy-san you're...amazing. You're strong, you're charismatic, and everyone is just drawn to you. You're super outgoing and everyone loves hanging out with you and..." He continues to ramble, rubbing his clammy and trembling hands together.

"And I'm just...I'm nothing like you. I'm a loner and no one likes me, I suck at athletics and I'm always messed with. And—" Coby yelps, hands flying to his throbbing head, "Why did you hit me?!" He cries. Luffy huffs. 

"Just cause." He replies, putting his hand on his hips. Coby bites his trembling lip and looks down, willing the burn of his eyes away. 

"Coby, do you like me?" Luffy says, much to Coby's confusion. 

"Huh?" Is Coby's reply, which earns him a frown from Luffy in return. 

"I said, do you like me?" Luffy repeats, more firmer and stern than the last. Coby's face burns but he forces himself to reply. 

"O—Of course I do, Luffy-san!" He splutters, straightening up a bit. 

"Good." Luffy nods, seemingly pleased, "I like Coby too." Coby feels his blush worsening at this, but he can't figure out how this related to anything. 

"I accepted because I wanted to, so stop worrying about stupid stuff like that." Luffy huffs with finality. Coby stares up at him with awe, such a simple-minded thing sounds exactly like something Luffy would say. Coby wants to believe Luffy's words and leave it at that, he really does, but,

"Luffy-san, you could get anyone you want, you know? You don't have to settle for someone like m—waitwaitwait!! Please don't hit me, Luffy-san!! I'm sorry!!" He screeches, backing up and holding his hands out.

"I don't want anyone else, I want Coby! Why is that so difficult to understand?" Luffy lowers his fist and stomps over to Coby, making him gulp and close his eyes in fear of another punch. But instead of a punch, soft lips press against his forehead. Coby opens his eyes to see Luffy grinning at him. 

"I like Coby, and only Coby. Now c'mon," Luffy takes Coby's hand in his, "let's go. You promised movie night today, right? I wanna eat popcorn already." He snickers, that shishishi! that Coby loves so much. Coby sniffles, feeling tears welling up at the corner of his eyes again, but this time from relief. He can only nod, feeling so stupid about worrying about any of this in the first place.

"Mhm." Is all Coby can get out, wiping away the stubborn tears that refused to be held back. He gives Luffy a wobbly smile in response to their beaming one, and repeats, "Mhm."


End file.
